


【承D】SelfDestruction

by touttuvaHR1234567



Category: Jjba - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touttuvaHR1234567/pseuds/touttuvaHR1234567
Summary: 魔女大概喜欢晚上散步吧
Relationships: Dio Brando/Kujo Jotaro
Kudos: 18





	【承D】SelfDestruction

【承D】SelfDestruction  


summary:魔女大概喜欢晚上散步吧  
*人鬼情未了(？)女装要素 *ok?↓  
==========

*

最好，最好，魔女最好是金发的。她会有雪白而柔软的胸脯，那将孕育喂食恶魔之子的乳汁，无法抗拒的幼崽为了茁壮而张嘴吸吮－－那是本能－－魔女或许还会和成长发情的恶魔交媾，那个将它产出的甬道又被它进入，彷佛叫嚣着想要重生。

然后承太郎发现他错了，魔女不见得总是穿着黑色的袍子或养着黑猫，魔女不见得真的是个女人。他在夜幕低垂之刻、教堂在月光下看起来如此漆黑之时，勉强的照光处映着墓碑上的字，上面过于贴心的写着' Jotaro Kujo'。

看，恶毒的魔女在践踏他的安宁之处，她露出了得意的笑容，身上穿着像是金色薄纱的袍子，它从腿根岔开，柔软的垂到她的脚踝。

她坐在墓碑上，黑色玫瑰凌乱的掉落在献花的小台阶。他人献上的百合、白菊花、梔子花全被扫到十步之遥...只有黑色的玫瑰，只剩下黑色的玫瑰。

"你到死都是我的所有物。"

黑色的玫瑰开口了，她说。

魔女开口了，他说。

*

承太郎宁可和海豚做爱都不要春梦对象是dio。

开罗那事儿明明结束好一大段时间了，他还忙着追踪箭的起源以及下落，谁知道那个阴魂不散的吸血鬼又再度出现，把他的梦境搅得天崩地坼。他梦到自己被埋在土里...好吧，往好处想，起码不是进行式，可他相信要是他比dio早死，对方肯定会快乐的在他坟头跳舞。

但这并不表示可以梦到dio坐在他的墓碑上大开双腿，手指搅着口腔沾湿、插进后穴自己扩张。梦里的自己大概为了避免那个糟糕的家伙要隔着布料跨着他的碑磨蹭自慰，选择把性器捅进对方身体里面，让他面对刻着花体字的名字软着腿高潮。

这是什么惊悚小说的情节，爱伦坡都不会这样写－－不，说不定真的会，算了那不是重点－－醒来时的承太郎骂了一声。

但夜里他又来到这个地方，像个突然链结而起的回圈。这次，他在那座教堂里面，而外头下着大雨。有些闪电映过彩色玻璃，承太郎看不太懂，毕竟西方宗教于他而言相对陌生。

"dio。"

承太郎说，他在大门的最末端，前端的长椅上有个背对的身影顺着声音微微侧头。

"在教堂喊我的名字...还以为你想向我祈祷呢。"

金发魔女无耻的披上修女虔诚的信衣，他拉下头巾，胸口的十字架在灯光下讽刺的闪耀。

"你到底想干什么。"他明明在埃及见证了dio的灰飞湮灭。承太郎咬牙切齿的想，如果有必要，他会再杀死他一次。

dio抬着手看了看自己的指甲，又往承太郎的方向看了一眼，"我是不朽的，还真幸运你见证了这个奇迹，你该欢庆才是，这是殊荣。"

承太郎大步走向dio，"真是够了，你为了存在而制造一个阴抑的地方，又算哪门子的不朽！"

"凡事都要拖到光天化日之下的人，总是忘了有多少东西会在阳光下死去。"dio冷笑一声，"立足之地是我亲手打造的，你是什么身份来指手划脚？"

"你剽窃乔斯达家，伤害无辜，或者更甚。"承太郎揪着dio的领子，"滚开我的梦，我能让你消失一次，就能让你消失第二次。"

"我何德何能。"dio不在乎的耸肩，"英雄承太郎，你好像还没搞清楚状况。我再说一遍，我是不朽的。若让我寻到他处就会离开此处，这样的想法你还满意吗？"

"婊子。"承太郎压低声音怒吼道。

"共犯。"dio嘲讽的扬起下巴。

他愤怒的把修女摔回长椅，那个伪装的魔女。dio嗤笑了一声，彷佛安排算计好的节奏让承太郎看清楚了那本不应该是高衩设计的服装敞开，黑色丝袜的蕾丝在洁白的大腿环了一圈，还有冰冷的金属吊带夹。

而承太郎在反作用力的藉口下向后退了一步

dio惬意的曲起腿，在承太郎错愕(嗯？他居然会错愕，有意思。dio想)的视线下， 一手横搭在椅背上，居下临高...是的，气势上居下临高的挑衅着承太郎。"哦，这可是你的梦。"

吸血鬼摁开了吊带夹，有弹性的吊绳往后收缩。他慢条斯里的褪下右腿的袜子，"喏。"丝袜滑过抛物线，软软的打向承太郎的胸口。

承太郎沉默的接下那条丝袜，这梦简直荒唐，"你会后悔的。"

"我有我要达成的目的，为此不介意先支付一点酬劳。"

看着dio笑得游刃有余，承太郎皱着眉，把后者的双手高举过头，用那条丝袜在他的手腕打了两个死结。

把碍事的长裙摆往旁边拨，承太郎手一勾下对方的内裤褪去，碰触到dio的臀瓣还没彻底掰开，湿得不像话的穴口流淌出水，已经在椅子上留下水渍。

"操..."

"如果你是想直接插进来猛干弄疼我...失算的感觉怎么样？"赤裸的下体暴露在对方面前，dio抬起脚架上承太郎的肩膀，"我真好心，前置作业都准备好了。"

确实dio说过，他为了到达目的。承太郎不知道他在盘算什么，也不觉得对方会告诉他，"关紧你的水龙头，下流的家伙。"他说，掐着dio刚刚架上来的大腿让它离开一些，拇指处马上浮现一道红痕，底下的dio还在被掐紧腿肉时发出刻意甜腻的声音。

承太郎掏出自己的性器抵在dio的穴口，他扶着在入口处打转，看着dio下面那张嘴贪婪的对着他的龟头张张闭闭。

dio也不急躁，扭着腰和他玩了起来。用润滑度十足的臀部内侧轻轻夹着承太郎的阴茎，而前端抵到肉穴时先稍稍咬住一口、再吐出、再稍稍咬住一口，画面的淫糜程度他不需要真的用双眼去确认，都能从承太郎的表情和越来越粗重的呼吸来判断。

彷佛拿笨学生没辄的老师，dio叹了一口气。随着动作承太郎看见了过于贴身的修女服暴露了dio胸口挺立的乳珠...如此看来那大概是情趣衣物。"进来，傻子。"dio说，他将濡湿的媚穴献了出去，另一只穿着袜子的腿勾住了承太郎的腰，"小朋友昨天不是挺会的嘛？嗯啊..."

承太郎深深的把性器埋塞进去，肉壁每一寸都被好好拓开让dio舒服得颤抖一下，下一秒他的腰窝被掐紧，双腿被干得无法施力、只能悬空随着抽插频率摇摇晃晃。

"嗯、啊...哈啊、你腰还满有力...嗯、嗯..."

"闭嘴..."

木椅还算结实的承受着压力撞击，dio的娇喘在辗过敏感点时像小音符一跳一跳，似乎是承太郎让他满意不已。

承太郎低吼着射在里面，dio像是想伸手抚摸自己，却因为双手被绑住而无法动作。他紧凭着后穴被侵入玩弄就高潮了，双颊泛着薄红轻轻喘气，"哈...好棒..."

抽出阴茎时连带着溢出一些精液，dio'嗯'了一声，几滴混着自己的湿液和承太郎精液的水珠染湿了还在脚上的丝袜的前缘，他乖巧的将手伸过去承太郎面前，"承太郎，解开它。"

"你所谓的'酬劳'时效就这么短这么低廉的吗？"承太郎看着明明刚刚高潮过的dio又开始稍稍磨蹭腿间。他挣扎着跪在椅子上，向承太郎的方向软倒，"想从别人嘴里问出事情的第一步就是不要忤逆，你快...呜呃..."

dio的姿势翘高了臀部，承太郎插了两根手指进去，后者将脸埋在他的颈间小声呻吟。承太郎用空闲的手拿随身小刀划破了丝袜，双手获得自由的dio动动手腕，抬手解开高领衣物的后扣。

脱下衣物至腰间，接触到冰冷空气的娇翘乳尖敏感的发颤，还不待dio揉捏它们，被空气亲吻乳尖的触感就惹得还插着承太郎手指的穴水又淌了一些。

dio扶着承太郎的肩头，轻轻分开腿跨在他胯上，"别说我不信守承诺...嗯..."dio缓缓沉下腰，耻骨挺出了一个色情的角度。他腾出一手套弄着承太郎的性器，"不知道发生了什么事情，我变成了梦魔－－就是进食的东西不同罢了，我依然强大－－明白吗。"

承太郎本想喊一声别开玩笑了，所以自己现在是dio的食物？思绪还没想通，阴茎又被湿热的肉穴淫乱包覆，彷佛要让他死在这儿。

"所以说...即便在埃及那儿虽然让你顺利夺取，在你点头和我共谋的同时，你就旧沦为我的子民。"dio慷慨的说，骑在承太郎的性器上舒叹一声。"你是败者...而我将胜利..."

承太郎恼怒的想，明明这几年来，四周的人都说他变得沉稳，可偏偏、偏偏他一看见dio，就好似回到了那个心绪容易波动的少年时期。

dio享受又愉快的摇摆着，伸手抚慰自己的阴茎。能一面满足食欲一面满足性欲，还能让承太郎吃瘪的感觉真是好到不行。

黑色的小裙子迭住两人的交合处，在dio哼哼嗯嗯的用承太郎的阴茎服侍自己敏感地带、再一次高潮时，黑色裙子的口袋露出了一个铝袋包装的小袋子。

"这是什么。"承太郎拎起那个铝箔包装的小东西，大小尽管相似但明显不是保险套。

"..."dio喘着将额发向后撩，舒服得直了直腰，一收一缩的甬道还没打算放过承太郎，他仍然跨骑在承太郎的腰上。"到底左转有一个小房间...里面有床，带我去就告诉你。"

他将射出来的精液抹在承太郎的腹部，垂着眸子看着后者。

"张嘴。"承太郎把那个小包装塞进dio嘴里，他怀疑那可能是毒药，面对dio再多的怀疑也不过是刚好罢了。

dio坦然的含住，嘲笑着承太郎的多虑，用他瞇起而上挑的眼眸嘲笑，用他的小尖牙嘲笑。

dio总是这样，只有他才知道的答案被紧纂在他掌心之中，探求真相的承太郎不得不顺着他的意。

*

几乎是被扔上床，好在床垫足够柔软。dio伸展了一下肩膀坐起身，取出刚刚的小包装。

承太郎看着他的动作，身体俯撑在dio上方。dio将它夹在食指和中指之间，"春药，怕你今天不行可能需要喂一点...昨天是我第一次进食，很多东西还在拿捏。"

"还真是劳烦了。"承太郎面无表情。

"准备周全总是...嗯..."

承太郎拆开铝箔包装的一小角，将里面液体往dio嘴里挤干净后插入手指确定他吞咽下去。

dio皱皱鼻子含着承太郎的手指，发出一点像是猫咪咕噜的声音，然后用舌尖把他的手指推出去，"明明已经够了还喂梦魔媚药，真是块敬业的面包。"

手指还放在dio的嘴唇下缘，看着dio处于劣势还依旧嚣张的模样让承太郎警告他，"我也能任你发情的淫荡模样而毫不采取行动，看你能拿什么东西往屁股塞。"

"嗯？少威胁我。"dio笑着用腿勾住承太郎的腰，伸手抚上他的侧脸，像情人似的轻轻用鼻尖和他的相蹭，几乎是呢喃似的开口:"逻辑问题，怎么会有梦魔进入让自己不利的梦呢？"

而后承太郎感觉到了什么东西勾住自己的手腕，才看见有一条黑色的尾巴，末端是桃心尖，懒懒的在手背上挠痒。

"..."用另一手拨开那个尾巴，它又缠了上来。承太郎捏了那个桃心部位，身下的dio轻哼一下，然后是闷笑声。

真是令人火大。承太郎看着dio泛红的双颊，这个魔女能把放置当调情，处罚当情趣，软硬不吃无法无天。

承太郎以为至今为止的每步都是dio故意为之，只有dio知道不是这么回事。

...这个媚药有点太强了。dio想，不小心露出来的尾巴就是证据，但他仍然挂着能让承太郎恼火的微笑。只是承太郎的手向下游移，他的心口过快的扑通扑通，暴露了无法隐瞒的生理反应。

该死，这明明没打算用在自己身上。dio觉得腿软得要夹不住了，他的腿正微微发抖着往下滑，承太郎在拨弄他的乳尖，搓揉着让它们发颤挺立。

然后dio感受到承太郎舔弄他的乳珠吸吮，他好不容易才压下尖叫，在药物催化下整个身体都敏感了起来，一股难以言喻的燥热往下身羞恥的涌动，在承太郎又一遍舔过他胸口的红点时溢出呻吟。

"嗯...呜......"

脑海一瞬间有种无法思考的停滞，dio马上捂住嘴，连承太郎都听出了这个呻吟和先前的都不太一样。dio内心一片慌乱，这一百年连媚药的发展都变得奇怪了吗？他喘着气，本来还以为这只是增进情趣的小东西，但现在感觉有些不妙。

dio用手背抵着嘴巴，趁着还有一些力气推开承太郎就想起身，却被后者从身后拦腰抱住。承太郎温热的鼻息就在他的耳尖，dio甚至产生了被他含着舔弄耳朵说不定就会高潮的错觉。

"放开我..."dio扭着腰想挣脱人的怀抱，偏偏被紧紧的箍住，呼吸之间都是承太郎的味道，他觉得要不好了。

"梦魔不会进入让自己不利的梦，不是吗？"

"放开、别碰我...哈啊..."

承太郎过于温热的掌心摸过dio的胸口，缓缓再搓揉几下刚刚被好好疼爱过的乳尖，然后沿着腹部向下，终于扔开那条碍事的裙子。

dio绷紧肌肉抿着唇，他讨厌失控的感觉，讨厌明明这时候该逃跑、却耽溺在对方简单的爱抚的感觉，"不要再摸了...住手..."dio的声音染了点哭腔，他受不了承太郎的手掌开始贴着自己大腿内侧较嫩的地方揉捏。

"看起来还真不是毒药。"承太郎说，抱着怀里柔软敏感的dio让他胯下硬得发疼。不小心被硬物顶到的dio侧着头，有气无力瞪了承太郎一眼，眼角红红的像只可爱的小兔子。

谁在饲养谁？明明知道dio不是那种类型，承太郎一瞬间还是想到了拿胡萝卜喂食兔子的画面。

dio在一摇一摆里咬牙，喊了不下三次'我要杀了你'，到最后变成'够了、承太郎快停下'...小尾巴还缠在自己腿上，承太郎只觉得这个人的腰窝从背后看来性感得过分。

又一次高潮后的dio脱力软倒在床铺，承太郎捞着他的腰翻身，dio正眼都不瞧对方一下。对这个行为有些微微不爽的承太郎喊道:"喂，dio。"

"干嘛...唔。"

下唇突然被不重不轻的咬了一下，dio反射性双眼。带着侵略性的舌头窜进防守的牙关内，自己的舌头不争气的和对方缠绵起来，小小的急促呼吸几下，dio才惊觉哪里不对。

亲吻是什么概念？和亲朋好友间打招呼，或情人，或一夜情对象？

但人真的会和仇敌接吻吗？

答案似乎是会。

"你在干什么？"这个奇怪的吻结束后，dio沙哑的问，承太郎的下唇还带着接吻后的水润。

"...谁知道呢。"承太郎这么说。

接连几个月，dio都没有出现在承太郎的梦里，这让后者没来由的烦躁。

毕竟这种梦谁也不能说，说他梦见dio，没准spw财团的调查团队又要大肆搜查线索，肯定会问梦的详细。承太郎并不擅长说谎，而他也不想说他和dio做爱。

这过于荒唐了。他甚至也开始怀疑那真的只是梦－－没有什么梦魔dio－－纯粹是他压力大。

当他差不多要逼自己忘记时，dio又出现在他的梦里了。还是一样的教堂，承太郎走到dio身旁坐下，后者正在翻书。

他今天穿着普通的黑色露背紧身衣(好吧，至少和情趣修女服比起来正常吧，承太郎想)，dio阖起书本，微微'哼'了一声。

"什么表情，想本dio了？"

看，桃心尾巴尖开始得意忘形的晃，蛮横的魔女抓着承太郎的大衣，说他又饿了，让这个共犯该尽尽责任。

承太郎还在想着这件衣服到底该怎么扒开，贪惏无餍的魔女已经用修长的双腿缠上他的腰。

当完事后，对方像只吃饱喝足的猫在柔软的床铺上哼唧，承太郎的手摸过dio的左边耳侧，时间停留的稍微有点久。

"...嗯？"

"没事。"

承太郎悄悄把自己的耳钉和dio的耳环做交换，他倒要确认看看这究竟是不是现实的梦。

*

"又真实又虚幻。一面超越自我，一面自我毁灭，这一刻活得好似抽离；我年轻不苍老，我永生不腐朽，我为祭品，我为神明。"

"我将达到。"

－－在那之后的某天，他翻到了一本属于dio的笔记，上面写着一些关于天堂的论调。

所以场景在教堂意味着他想上天堂吗？承太郎始终问不出口。

又或者是，dio是吸血鬼，某种方面来说早已将自己的时间暂停了，偏偏替身能力却是暂停时间。

他发现自己从头到尾都没有好好了解过dio，荒谬的是身为敌人，只要考虑着怎么将他击败就好，又是什么时候有了这种想法？明明是自我思辩的探求答案，却又忍不住制造更多混乱的谜团。

柔软的对方就枕在他的肩膀上，他却什么都问不出口。

...如果dio有坟墓的话，自己大概会在那面前毁掉那本笔记吧。承太郎想，但dio不会有坟墓，就像他未来的坟墓不知道会不会真的在教堂前。

但如果真的有的话。承太郎有点头疼， 最好上面还要有个魔女。

那个打从他替身觉醒的那刻，生命就被他耍得团团转的可恶魔女。

"dio。"

故事总是需要叙述者。

fin.


End file.
